


Hot iron

by helia7



Category: Year in Hereafter (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helia7/pseuds/helia7
Summary: Jaakko gets distracted from his work





	Hot iron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



 

Clang, clink, clang. Sparkles were flying everywhere as the hammer hit the red-hot iron. Jaakko paused, wiping the sweat off of his forehead with his sleeves.

He glanced out the window and his heart started to beat faster. Out in the courtyard stood the newcomer, Veeti; his blond hair was blowing in the cold wind. Handsome and mysterious as always.  What was he doing here? Was he waiting for _him_?

“Oy! Don’t you space out, lad!” Sulo’s raspy voice made him turn back to his work.

Jaakko’s disappointed sigh was suppressed by the hiss of hot iron meeting cold water.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kiraly for proofreading


End file.
